


Prize

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogiwara had his face glued to the glass, his eyes never leaving the prizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Ogiwara had his face glued to the glass, his eyes never leaving the prizes. Twenty-three attempts and he still couldn’t get it. The machine was probably defective.

His eyes then caught a kid, trying to hold onto different prizes. Some big, some small. But here he was, fighting a losing battle against a claw crane machine. Was the universe telling him he was  _that_  bad?

No, he can’t give up!

Without saying a word to his friend, he took out his last token and prayed to the gods. Once the token entered the slot, the claw came to life and Ogiwara slowly moved it until it was directly above his target—this time, a dog. Licking his lips in anticipation, he pressed the button and watched the claw slowly lowered until—Yes, it finally captured the toy!

The claw pulled the toy up, nearing to the hole. Come on, a little closer. A little bit…

And it fell, missing the goal entirely.

Knees and hands on the floor, Ogiwara could only mourn in defeat. The twenty-fourth attempt and still nothing.

Goodbye, cute, fluffy toy.

“Ogiwara-kun.” It was Kuroko.

Dejected eyes looked up but words failed to leave his tongue. An elephant and a giraffe hand puppets greeted him, each holding onto a Chu Chu popsicle.

“Don’t look so sad,” the giraffe said.

“Here, have a popsicle!” the elephant said.

“Sweets make you feel better,” Kuroko said, stretching his arms and bumping both puppets together.

Ogiwara laughed as he sprang on his feet, wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders. “Then let’s eat together!” he said, his spirits up in that instant.

Kuroko smiled. “Yes.”

The two left the arcade, talking through each other with puppets while eating popsicles.


End file.
